Places of Power
} |name = Places of Power |image = Places of Power.png |px = 270px |start = The Mages' Collective,Lake Calenhad Docks |end = The Mages' Collective |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Places of Power is a side quest obtainable from The Mages' Collective Quest Board at Lake Calenhad Docks. A member of the Collective requires someone to find four mystical sites of power and mark them with their glyph so that they might claim the power for themself. After starting the quest, four Glyphs of Krebulash will appear under Plot items in the Warden's inventory. Walkthrough The places can be found in the following locations: * In the library of the Apprentice Quarters in the Circle Tower. Click on the back of the upright chair near the stairs leading to the Senior Mage Quarters (click the legs of the chair at the end of the table in the centre of this room). The back of the chair may not be clickable, therefore making completion of the quest impossible. Try clicking low on the back.}} * In the West Brecilian Forest, upon the ancient tombstone. Be careful which one you are clicking on, or you may activate the tombstone. * In Ortan Thaig, this place is the Altar of Sundering, which is also used for the Asunder quest. It is located on the East side of the river, in the Southeastern corner. * In Denerim in the Elven Alienage, at the base of the Vhenadahl (the large tree). Rewards * 2 * 175 XP Notes * The Alienage is not accessible until all four armies have been gathered and the party leaves for Denerim with Arl Eamon. * After a site has been activated, a black cloud will appear for a short time, but the journal will not be updated until the last site has been marked. Bugs * After speaking to Irving about accepting Dagna into the Circle, if you leave the area and return without turning in her quest, you may find Dagna in the first of the apprentices' bedrooms. If you speak to her, your screen will be blocked by the "Place of Power" chair: Dagna and your party will have been transported here. You will not be able to click on the chair, thus making it impossible to complete the quest. * It is also possible to finish the quest by only clicking one of the places of power. It is done by arranging your team evenly around the site and hitting the pause button, then commanding all party members to click the place of power to activate it. After activation, the game will register that you have activated all the places of power in this quest. * Many players find that activating the Alienage site does not finish the quest - a black cloud appears, but no quest update. If this occurs, reload and try the above technique of having all companions click on the site. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:The Mages' Collective quests